


let me fall, let me fall to sleep

by Ghostlywheeze



Series: Buddie Babies [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Mentioned Team, No Happy Ending Fest, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, buddie, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: “Buck, we are getting help now, just hang on.” Eddie yelled down as he waved his team over.Buck let out a whimper as he hand slipped slightly.“Eddie…” Buck trailed off as he looked down, his eye’s watering in fear of what he knew was going to happen.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Babies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540531
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	let me fall, let me fall to sleep

“Buck!” Eddie yelled as he reached his hand over the ledge, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched his boyfriend fall.

Buck somehow found a grip on a small slab of rock, his body stopping it’s downward trajectory Buck looked up at his boyfriend’s horrified face.

“E-Eddie.” Buck choked out as the fresh wound on his face caused a drop of blood to drip down towards the sharp rocks below him. The sound of the ocean crashed around him, making him light headed.

**_I would walk away but I still need your love_ **

“Buck, we are getting help now, just hang on.” Eddie yelled down as he waved his team over.

Buck let out a whimper as he hand slipped slightly.

“Eddie…” Buck trailed off as he looked down, his eye’s watering in fear of what he knew was going to happen.

“No, hey, hey, baby. Look at me. It’s okay. We are going to get you out of here. I promise.” Eddie said softly.

**_Just let me fall_ **

Buck shook his head, trying to rid himself of the black dots dancing across his vision, ignoring Eddie’s comforts from above him.

“Eddie.” Buck said trying to get Eddie to stop rambling. He knew he didn’t have long.

“Yeah?” Eddie asked absentmindedly as he looked over his shoulder at something behind him.

“Eddie!” Buck yelled as he fingers slipped a bit.

Eddie quickly turned his attention towards his boyfriend.

**_Let me fall to sleep_ **

“I’m...I’m not going to make it.” Buck said simply.

“No. No, Buck, don’t say that. You are going to be just fine.” Eddie said as he voice shook.

Buck looked at him with a small, sad smile on his face.

**_Can you just let me fall_ **

“Eddie, we both know I’m not going to survive this. I can’t pull myself up. The ledge is too small, and even if I did manage to have the strength to pull myself up, it won’t hold me.” Buck said, surprisingly calmly.

Eddie let out a sob.

**_Can you just let me fall_ **

“I just, I need you to know something,” Buck said softly, “My first death. Him and his best friend were riding a roller coaster. It went over a loop, the bar fell, and his friend flew off to his death. He had been hanging on for so long. All he had to do was take my hand, and he would have been fine. But, he just gave up. He dropped. I thought-I had thought that it was my fault. I was angry at myself, but more than anything, I was angry at him. He just had to grab my hand.” Buck let out a groan as some of the blood rushing down his head, fell into his eye.

**_Maybe if I sleep forever that shit could ease my mind_ **

“I’m telling you this, because I want you to know that this is not the same thing. I-I love you and Christopher so, so much. Please tell him that his Buck says goodbye.” Buck said as his voice broke. Tears, falling from his eyes.

Eddie let out a loud sob.

“I will. I will Evan. I will tell him.” Eddie said with a small nod.

Buck sighed and looked down behind him, just as the rocks broke under his hands.

“I love you.” He mouthed as he fell backwards.

“Buck!”

**_Maybe if I keep on running I'll become hard to find_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called 'let me fall' by Sose Paez. 
> 
> I honestly love this song. I found it while I was writing this story and I almost cried.


End file.
